prettyrhythmfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Jumpin'! Dancin'!
Jumpin'! Dancin'! — первый эндинг ПриПара. В настоящей жизни, её исполняет команда Prizmmy☆. Эндинг продолжался в аниме до 14 эпизода. Текст Песни ТВ Версия Транскрипция= Jumpin' Jumpin' my soul, Jumpin' Jumpin' my soul, Jumpin' Jumpin' hajimaru! (jump, jump, jump, jump) Motto Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls paradise hajikeyou unmei da toka hitsuzen da toka nanika to kimetsuketagaru sekai de kimi wo mitsumete odoru watashi soko ni ruuru nante iranai no BGM gawari no yawa na BEAT ja kokoro odoru keiken dekinaishi riyuusagashi no maigo nanka ja taisetsu na mono kizukenai wa supiika yurashika music sono shunkan ni kimi to au timin' marude hajimete janai feelin' douka owannaide zutto keep on movin' fushigi da ne, egao afurete sutoriito datte furoa ni kawaru Let's get sunshine! Every Dance! Yes! Every Dance! itsumademo kimi to (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) sousa Every Dance! (Woohoo!) Yes! Every Dance! (Woohoo!) odoritsuzuketeitai yo (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Jumpin' Jumpin' my soul, Jumpin' Jumpin' my soul, Jumpin' Jumpin' hajimaru! (jump, jump, jump, jump) Motto Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls paradise hajikeyou |-| На Японском= |-| На Русском= Полная Версия Транскрипция= Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru!! (Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) Motto dancin' dancin' boys and Dancin' dancin' girls PARADAISU hajikeyou!! Unmei da toka hitsuzen toka Nanika to kimetsuketa garu sekai de Kimi wo mitsumete odoru watashi Soko ni RUURU nante iranai no BGM kawari no yawa na BEAT ja Kokoro odoru keiken dekinai shi Riyuu sagashi no maigo nanka ja Taisetsu na mono kidzukenai wa SUPIIKAA yurashita music Sono shunkan ni kimi to au timin' Marude hajimete ja nai you na feelin' Douka owannaide zutto keep on moovin' Fushigi da ne egao afurete SUTORIITO datte FUROA ni kawaru Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) Itsumademo kimi to (YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!) Sou sa! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) Odoritsudzukete itai yo (YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru!! (Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) Motto dancin' dancin' boys and Dancin' dancin' girls PARADAISU hajikeyou!! (Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!) Check! 1, 2 yeah!! Majime na kaiwa yori RAFU ni Baby, Bounce!! Motto jiyuu ni muchuu ni natte vibes Agekitte ATAKKU!! "What'cha gonna do?" Reisei sa nante sutesatte kimi to ima sekai no chuushin de Watashi-tachi dake no jikan wo kizande saikou ni tokimeki tai dake Atsuku naru mune ga kion to Karada wo oikoshiteku kankaku Kimi ga ireba tada sore dake de Donna basho demo PARADAISU dakara Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) Itsumademo kimi to (YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!) Sou sa! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) Odoritsudzukete itai yo (YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru!! (Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) Motto dancin' dancin' boys and Dancin' dancin' girls Kono natsu hajikeyou!! (Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!) Don't think. Feel! Just do it!! I've got a crush on dance!! I've got a crush on you!! Dareka to meguriaeru koto Kakegaenai kara Kinou made wa ne tanin no kimi mo Ima wa tokubetsu na nakama nanda yo EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! Nido to nai kisetsu Sou sa! EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! Kimi to kanjite itai yo EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) Itsumademo kimi to (YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!) Sou sa! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) Odoritsudzukete itai yo (YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru!! (Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) Motto dancin' dancin' boys and Dancin' dancin' girls PARADAISU hajikeyou!! Wow... Wow... Wow... Wow... |-| На Японском= Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls パラダイス　はじけよう!! 運命だとか必然とか なにかと決めつけたがる世界で キミを見つめて　踊るわたし そこにルールなんて　いらないの BGM代わりのヤワなBEATじゃ ココロオドル経験　出来ないし 理由探しの　迷子なんかじゃ 大切なモノ　気づけないわ スピーカー揺らしたmusic その瞬間にキミと合うtimin' まるで初めてじゃないようなfeelin' どうか終んないでずっとkeep on moovin' 不思議だね　笑顔あふれて ストリートだってフロアに変わる Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) いつまでも　キミと(Yeah!×4) そうさ！ EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) 踊り続けていたいよ(Yeah×4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls パラダイス　はじけよう!!(Dance!×4) Check! 1,2 Yeah!! 真面目な会話よりラフにBaby, Bounce!! もっと自由に夢中になってvibes 上げ切ってアタック!!“What'cha gonna do?” 冷静さなんて捨て去って　キミと今　世界の中心で 私たちだけの時間を刻んで最高にトキメキたいだけ 熱くなる胸が　気温と 体を追い越してく感覚 キミがいれば　ただそれだけで どんな場所でもパラダイスだから Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) いつまでも　キミと(Yeah!×4) そうさ！ EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) 踊り続けていたいよ(Yeah!×4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls この夏　はじけよう!!(Dance!×4) Don't think. Feel! Just do it!! I've got a crush on dance!! I've got a crush on you!! 誰かと巡り合えること かけがえないから 昨日まではね　他人のキミも 今は持別な　仲間なんだよ EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! 二度とない　キセツ そうさ！ EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! キミと感じていたいよ EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) いつまでも　キミと(Yeah!×4) そうさ！ EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) 踊り続けていたいよ(Yeah!×4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls パラダイス はじけよう!! Wow…Wow…Wow…Wow… |-| На Русском= Слушать Галерея Посетите также: Jumpin' Dancin'/Видео Галерея and Jumpin' Dancin'/Галерея. Интересные Факты *В музыкальном видео участвовала команда Prism☆Mates в качестве подтанцовки. *Это первый сингл в исполнении новой участницы Prizmmy☆ — Хины. Категория:Аниме Категория:Эндинги Категория:Музыка